Il y a tant de choses
by Olympie
Summary: " Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais aimé dire. Tant de choses que j'aurais aimé faire ou voir. "


_Bonjour ! Me voici avec une petite OS, qui j'espère vous plaira. Rien de très long ou de très recherché ! Enfin, je vous laisse lire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou à aller voir mes autres histoires (un petit peu d'autopub hein :) )_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais aimé dire. Tant de choses que j'aurais aimé faire ou voir.

J'aurais aimé dire…

J'aurais aimé dire que je suis désolée. Mais à qui le dire ? Il faudrait que l'on m'écoute, qu'on essaye de savoir ce que j'ai à dire. Mais personne n'écoute un mangemort en perdition. Personne n'écoute quelqu'un qui a nui à la communauté. Bien sûr, j'ai cherché. Maintes et maintes fois j'ai cru que mes « amis » eux, m'écouteraient. Mais ils ne le font pas, ils écoutent, d'une oreille distraire et fuient. Qu'ils sont lâches. De quoi ont-ils si peur ? De moi ? De ce que j'ai pu faire ? Que je les contamine ? Qu'ils se rassurent, je ne veux plus les voir.

J'aurais aimé lui dire une dernière fois merci. A Severus Rogue. Il a toujours voulu me protéger. M'aider. Sans que jamais je ne lui accorde un regard ou un merci. Maintenant qu'il est mort je me sens étrangement coupable de n'avoir su lui dire merci. De ne pas avoir su que je devais lui dire merci.

J'aurais aimé dire que je ne voulais pas, que je n'ai jamais voulu. Rien. De tout ce qui est arrivé dans ma vie, il n'y a rien que j'ai voulu ou contrôler. Et aujourd'hui, je suis seul maître de mon destin et il m'échappe.

J'aurais aimé dire à ma mère que je l'aime.

J'aurais aimé dire à mon père que je le déteste. Regarder au fond de ses yeux gris, si identiques au mien et y chercher son âme. Je sais que je ne l'aurais pas trouvé. Comment trouver l'âme d'un homme qui n'en a plus ? Alors, je lui aurais dit que je le hait. Tellement. Si profondément. Depuis toujours et pour toujours.

J'aurais aimé dire à Potter que je l'admire. Sa vie a été détruite pièce par pièce, et chaque fois il s'est relevé plus fort. Et il s'en est construit une maintenant. Et moi qui suis-je ?

J'aurais aimé dire à Dumbledore que j'accepte son aide. Que je veux être protégé, que je veux être quelqu'un de bien et pas cette personne qui a provoqué sa mort.

J'aurais aimé dire à Granger que c'est une sorcière exceptionnelle. Elle m'a toujours surpassé, moi le sorcier de sang-pur. Elle a toujours été bien meilleure que moi et jamais, elle ne m'aurait méprisé autant si je ne l'avais pas provoqué.

J'aurais aimé dire au monde que je m'en veux. Mais pourquoi le ferais-je si personne ne pense que je suis sincère ? Y a-t-il un but à tout cela ? La vie a-t-elle besoin de moi ou puis-je partir sans faire de vagues ? Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Est-ce une vie ou une comédie où je serai le seul acteur, pitoyable jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ?

J'aurais aimé dire que la marque a disparu. Mais qu'elle est pour toujours graver dans mon cœur. Telle une immonde erreur que jamais, je n'oublierai. Et même si je l'oubliais, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, un autre instant serait là pour me l'implanter dans l'âme, au plus profond de mon être et jamais je ne cesserai de souffrir.

J'aurais aimé dire que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mais j'ai eu le choix, je ne l'ai juste pas pris assez vite. Lâche. Couard. Dites ce que vous voulez de moi, je suis le plus à même de le savoir. De le penser.

J'aurais aimé dire que je n'ai rien fait. Mais ce serait un mensonge. J'ai fait. J'ai vu. J'ai ri. J'ai participé. Et j'ai vomis après chaque combat. Après chaque torture. Après chaque meurtre. Après chaque rendez-vous avec Lui. Chaque jour de cette vie.

J'aurais aimé dire que je suis heureux de ne pas être en prison. Ce serait encore un mensonge. Ma place est là-bas. Auprès de mon père. Pourrissants à même le sol. Subissant le désespoir qu'octroie la présence des Détraqueurs tout prêt de nous chaque jour. Serais-je vraiment plus malheureux ?

J'aurais aimé dire que j'ai mal. Ce ne serait pas un mensonge après tout ? Mais serait-ce réellement honnête ? Est-ce que j'ai encore mal ou est-ce que je suis insensible à cette douleur maintenant ?

J'aurais aimé faire…

J'aurais aimé faire le tour du monde. Sorcier et moldu. Après tout quelle importance ? Nous sommes identiques, et chacun a quelques choses à offrir. Plus moi. Je n'ai plus que des regrets.

J'aurais aimé faire les quatre-cents coups étant enfant. C'était sans compter sur mon père. Jamais je ne sortais du droit chemin. Et je n'en sortirai jamais.

J'aurais aimé faire l'amour à une femme qui m'aurait aimé. Vraiment. Sincèrement. Au plus profond de son être. Et pas parce que j'étais un fils de bonne famille.

J'aurais aimé faire une carrière simple au Ministère, dans un service sans encombre et sans problème. Sans vie entre mes mains. Un poste qui aurait été moindre, mais où j'aurais été heureux.

J'aurais aimé faire mes sept années à Poudlard. Sans embrouille et sans grande histoire. Sans Basilic. Sans armoire à disparaitre. Sans morts par centaine.

J'aurais aimé faire tournoyer un enfant. Mon enfant. Le faire tourner dans les airs et l'entendre rire aux éclats jusqu'à ce que l'on s'écroule dans l'herbe tous les deux en rigolant et que ma femme nous gronde.

J'aurais aimé faire construire une maison pour ma famille. Une maison pour moi, loin de tout ce que j'ai vécu dans mon premier chez-moi. Sans cave, sans cachot. Juste des chambres, un salon et une cuisine. Une maison pour vivre.

J'aurais aimé faire la fête avec mes amis le jour de mes dix-sept ans. Me dire que j'ai le temps pour devenir sérieux. Et vivre ma jeunesse.

J'aurais aimé faire la paix avec mes ennemis d'école. Ceux-là même qui sont devenus mes ennemis dans une guerre qui nous dépassait tous, où dès notre naissance, les rôles avaient été distribués. Quelle chance avions-nous de devenir amis ? Même si je n'avais pas critiqué Weasley et que Potter avait accepté ma main, que serait-il advenu de moi ? Leurs destins n'auraient sûrement pas changé. L'Elu et son meilleur ami. Qu'aurais-je pu être ? Qui serais-je devenu ?

J'aurais aimé faire de la musique. Du piano ou peut être de la guitare. Je n'ai simplement pas eu le temps de m'y mettre.

J'aurais aimé voir…

J'aurais aimé voir l'amour dans les yeux d'une femme. Une seule m'aurait suffi. A la place j'ai eu des centaines et des centaines de regards méprisants.

J'aurais aimé voir le soleil se lever au sommet d'une montagne. Tutoyant les nuages et la lune.

J'aurais aimé voir une aurore boréale. On m'avait dit que c'était beau, plein de couleurs.

J'aurais aimé voir Poudlard après la reconstruction. M'amuser à chercher ce qui avait changé et ce qu'ils avaient gardé, ce qu'ils avaient reconstruits et ce qui avaient été laissé à terre.

J'aurais aimé voir la société sorcière changer, évoluer, se moderniser Dans le bon sens. Le sens qui irait vers les moldus.

J'aurais aimé voir Central Park en été. Parc sauvegardé par les sorciers américains, mélange des cultures à l'insu des moldus.

J'aurais aimé voir à quoi auraient ressemblés mes enfants.

J'aurais aimé voir la une du journal de demain matin.

J'aurais aimé voir mon corps à l'instant. Allongé sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine. Surveiller mon port de tête et ma position. Partir avec dignité pendant que mon sang quitte mes veines par de larges entailles aux poignets.

Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais aimé dire. Tant de choses que j'aurai aimé faire ou voir. Mais les mots m'ont manqués, et aujourd'hui, maintenant, ils disparaissent de mon esprit, laissent place au vide. Mais le courage m'a manqué, pour claqué la porte et partir, pour faire ce que je voulais faire et vivre ma vie en devenant maître de mon destin. J'aurais dû vivre pour voir toutes ces choses. Et je n'ai plus envie.

J'ai déjà vécu tant de choses, trop pour mon âge. Je suis jeune. Et aujourd'hui je pars. J'ai été enrôlé trop jeune dans une guerre qui n'était pas la mienne, et aujourd'hui, je me détruis. Je finis l'œuvre de la vie.

Viens douce mort, apporte-moi le repos et berce-moi dans tes bras…


End file.
